soarfandomcom-20200215-history
Illuria
Pious and devout, the illurie are generally considered the most actively religious race of Forigo. Though not all illurie are reverant, most are at least strongly dedicated to an Order or Cause. Biology TALL FLUFFY LIONMOTHS. a vestigial set of arms. elegant and refined. fluffy antenna. males have rounder faces, females have pointier ones Culture HOW MANY ORDERS ARE THERE Most illurie do not tolerate grunge or grime. Big, luxorious manes and delicately feathered antennae are commonly associated with the most strongly devoted illurie, while inversely, stringy, dirty manes and unkempt antennae are stereotypical of those who have been excommunicated from their Order or have failed to uphold their Cause. Wing Ideology I M R E A L L Y F E E L I N G I T Of all the races of Forigo, the illurie took to wings the most quickly. To many of them, it felt as though wings were something completely natural that they had simply forgotten they had. Naming Conventions something. pretty names. Racial Traits (3.5e) Illurie are a Medium race, incurring no benefits or penalties for their size. An illuria may choose either +2 cha -2 int OR +2 dex -2 str -2 con on top of their starting statistics. Due to their Master of Mimicry ability, illurie receive +2 to Disguise and Move Silently checks. (possibly change this?) another racial another racial An illuria may choose to dedicate themselves to an Order or a Cause. Those who have done so become 'Oathsworn '''and receive benefits based on the Order or Cause to which they belong. The benefits for each are as follows: ''Order of Verity: ''Steadfast and just, the Order of Verity are committed to the pursuit and protection of truth. Once per day, Oathsworn of the Order of Verity can use Discern Lies as a spell-like ability. In addition, illurie in this Order gain +2 Sense Motive. ''Order of Relief: ''Life is not easy for everyone, and the Order of Relief are devoted to improving the lives of those less fortunate than themselves. Once per day, Oathsworn of the Order of Relief can treat a natural 1 as a natural 20. In addition, illurie in this Order gain +2 Heal. ''Order of Unity: ''War between the races of Forigo seems inevitable, and the Order of Unity are dedicated to preventing it. Once per day, Oathsworn of the Order of Unity can reroll any Charisma skill check and take the better result. In addition, illurie in this Order gain +2 Diplomacy. ''Order of Divinity: ''While some work to further their own ends, the Order of Divinity has a higher calling: serving the mighty winged gods of Forigo. Once per day, Oathsworn of the Order of Divinity can DO SOMETHING. In addition, illurie in this Order gain +2 Know: Religion. ''Causebound: An illuria who does not choose to become Oathsworn is considered a '''Maverick. '''Mavericks (GET SOME SORT OF OTHER BENEFIT, HAHAHHA BALANCING) but are unable to benefit from Oathsworn, just as Oathsworn are unable to benefit from Maverick. Category:Worldbuilding Category:Races